1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a radio frequency coil structure, a radio frequency coil assembly and a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus produces an image of an external or internal part of an object using visible light, infrared light, ultrasound, radiation, nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), or the like, and allows correcting the produced image by adjusting contrast or brightness of part or the entirety of the image when necessary. Examples of an imaging apparatus include an MRI apparatus, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus an X-ray imaging apparatus, a visible light camera and an infrared camera.
An MRI apparatus captures a cross-sectional image of an internal part of an object such as a human, an animal or a plant using the phenomenon of NMR. NMR refers to a phenomenon in which nuclei of an object resonate at a specific frequency of an electromagnetic wave applied thereto. The MRI apparatus may acquire a magnetic resonance image based on a free induction decay (FID) signal that a magnetization vector of a nucleus exposed to a magnetic field induces in a neighboring radio frequency (RF) coil.